Objects
Objects * Magical Cursed Shield The shield is painted with the blood of Joseph of Arimathea, and is said to have miraculous healing powers. However is has a horrible curse, and no one can safely handle it, except Galahad. * Black Adder A poisonous, dangerous snake. * Sangreal Used to heal Lancelot's brain while he was crazy * The Holy Grail Guarded by the Fisher King, the Holy Grail is the the greatest quest attainable by a knight. It was completed by Bor, Galahad, and Percival. As the quest begins great white lights flashed, and magically food appeared. During the quest, knights were not allowed and feminine distractions. * Sword Floating in the River in the Red Marble Stone Engraving saying" Never shall man take me hence, but only he by whose side I ought to hand, and he shall be the best knight of the world", the sword in the stone all has the same symbolism of only one person being able to draw it from its resting place and the man who does it is destined to something. The sword previously belonged to Sir Balin. * Clice Known as hair shirt, it is an undergarment that is made of very coarse animal hair to induce pain and discomfort as a sign of atonement. * The Sword in the Stone (Sword is actually stuck in an anvil which is on top of a stone) Arthur's original sword, a mysterious blade that appears at Christmas time when the Archbishop of Canterbury prays for a sign. After the appearance of the sword, a tournament was held to see who was worthy of pulling the sword out because it was engraved with the following words in golden letters: "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born of all England." A young Arthur mistakenly pulls the sword out of the anvil and is crowned King. Further into the future, Arthur breaks the sword while jousting which leads to him gaining Excalibur. * Excalibur The legendary sword everyone knows and loves. Given to Arthur as a gift from the Lady of the Lake, Excalibur comes with a scabbard that when worn, the wielder will take no damage from other blades. * The Round Table Given as a wedding gift to Arthur from King Leodegrance, the round table seats 150 knights in a table that is round to show that all of the knights are equal. The only exception to this is the Siege Perilous which is a seat where only the holiest and purest knight can sit. A metaphor to the world meaning all men could come together, no matter their religion. * The Dolorous Stroke The Dolorous Stroke is a trope in Arthurian legends. Generally involves the Fisher King (the man who is charged with guarding the Holy Grail) falling into sin and being struck by a mystical weapon - generally the Spear of Destiny. He becomes "The Maimed King" and his kingdom suffers horribly as a result, becoming a barren wasteland. His kingdom won't be healed until he himself is healed by the successful completion of the Grail * Magical drinking horn Lamorak sent it to Mark for revenge on Tristram. Only faithful wives can drink from it, this exposes Isoud because she can't drink from the horn. * Magical Ring Lyonesse gives gareth this color-changing ring for his joust. * Love Potion Tristram and La Beale Isoud drank this by mistake on the ship, making them more in love. * The Questing Beast An animal with a serpent's head, body like a leopard, buttocks like a lion and footed like a hart.